Why?
by BakaTchou
Summary: AoiX ? Les sentiments humains sont parfois étrange, on peut être comblé mais en vouloir toujours plus. Un homme en a fait les frais...


Titre: Why?

Auteur: Baka-chan

Sujet: The GazettE

Genre: Lemon, Yaoi, sadique

Prairing: Vous voulez vraiment savoir? XD

Disclamer: Ils ne sont pas à moi etc…

Why?

Vous êtes-vous déjà demandés ce qu'aurait été votre vie si vous aviez fait des choix différents de ceux que vous avez fait?

Moi oui, ça fait maintenant une semaine que je me pose cette question, je sais très bien que je ne devrais pas, j'ai tout que qui faut pour combler une vie, une copine aimante, un boulot stable des amis fidèles, une famille qui prend soin de moi…

Mais non, je ne suis pas satisfait enfin je l'étais, avant de te rencontrer, avant de passer cette magnifique journée a tes cotés avant d'apprendre a te connaître…

Aujourd'hui je me demande ce qui ce serait passer si je t'avais rencontrer ne serait-ce qu'un mois auparavant, si je t'avais rencontré avant que tu le rencontre lui, avant que je ne sorte avec elle, je ne sais pas, tout aurait peut-être été différent ou peut-être pas.

Toutes ces questions se bousculent dans ma tête, mais je n'y trouve aucune réponse , la seule chose que je vois c'est ton visage, ton sourire.

Quand je me surprends a fermer les yeux c'est toi que je vois, ta voix que j'entends constamment et lorsque je décide de les rouvrir, rien ne change, ton visage se trouve toujours devant mes yeux tel un voile.

Pourquoi? Comment? Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais ressentit cela auparavant donc je ne pourrais dire ce qu'est ce sentiment qui m'habite.

Est-ce de l'amitié ? J'en doute j'ai énormément d'amis et jamais je n'ai ressentit ça pour l'un d'entre eux.

C'est peut-être une relation fraternelle qui nous lie… Non, ce n'est pas ça, les sentiments que je ressens envers un frère ne sont jamais aussi fort et intense.

Dans ce cas une seule réponse s'offre à mes yeux … Je ne veux pas y songer, par pudeur, par honte, par fierté, c'est impossible car si j'accepte ne serait-ce qu'un instant cette réalité, je ne pourrais faire machine arrière.

Mais au fond de moi, je sais très bien ce qu'est ce sentiment, je le rejette du plus profond de mon âme mais comme une maladie récurrente, il revient inlassablement me hanter et me torturer.

Je repense a notre rencontre, a cette magnifique journée passée a tes coté, il n'y en a pas eu d'autre pour le moment car trop de distance nous sépare mais dans mon cœur elle durera éternellement, je t'ai rencontrer par le biais d'amis de facs, nous avions décider de tous se retrouver et il ta amener, la première fois que je t'ai vu, que j'ai croiser ton regard j'me suis dit que tu devais être une personne assez froide, tu avais l'air gentil mais pas vraiment avenant, nous avons échanger quelques politesses puis sommes allez boire un café tous les cinq, il faisait froid ce jour la, mais aucune importance j'étais avec mes amis, nous parlions tous ensemble jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que nous avions briser la glace, dès lors nous ne nous sommes plus lâcher d'une semelle de la journée, nous discutions de tout et de rien, rigolions aussi pour pas grand chose

Le reste de la journée passa très vite, tellement vite que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et déjà les premiers au revoirs, le groupe se dissipe peu a peu et chacun va de son coté.

Quand je suis rentrer, je me sentais vraiment bien, je me suis couché tôt mais le sommeil n'est pas venu de suite, je repensais a cette journée et d'heure en heures, mes pensées revenait inexorablement vers toi, de cette journée ne restais que l'empreinte que tu as laisser sur mon cœur.

J'ai passé une journée entière à penser à toi, me demandant ce que tu faisais, a quoi tu pensais à cet instant, mes pensées étaient trop occuper par ta présence.

Le soir venu, je rallume mon téléphone, un message, ce doit être Kisa à tous les coups, qui me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas donner de nouvelle, j'ouvre machinalement et li les quelques lignes.

" Je pense que tu travaille mais c'était pour te dire que nous retournons faire du shopping avant qu'on reparte … j'aurais aimé te revoir peut-être une autre fois."

Mon cœur ratte un battement, que signifie ce message, aucune signature mais j'ai tout de suite compris, c'est lui, pourquoi ces simples lignes réchauffent mon cœur, pourquoi ne puis-je aller les retrouver et dois-je rester ici, allez la voir car deux jours qu'elle n'a pas de nouvelles, elle va me faire une crise, je réponds que j'ai vraiment envie de vous voir mais que c'est impossible, j'hésite de parler de Kisa et en fin de compte elle ne viendra pas dans la conversation.

Le temps passe, je rentre chez moi, me pose dans mon canapé et commence à m'endormir, quand je dors, je ne me pose plus toutes ces questions, je vois toujours ton visage mais un sentiment de bien être m'empare et m'emmène loin de tous mes tracas, je suis bien.

Un bruit me sort de cet état second, c'est la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée je crois, j'ouvre difficilement les yeux, ton image s'évapore tout doucement emmenant avec lui ce sentiment de paix intérieur. Je me lève et me dirige donc vers la source du bruit. J'ouvre.

C'est elle, pourquoi la voir ne fait plus battre mon cœur comme à l'accoutumer?

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas heureux de la voir?

Pourquoi occupe tu mes pensées?

Pourquoi est-ce toi que j'aurais aimé voir franchir cette porte?

Tant de question mais aucune réponse … Je ne suis qu'un faible homme qui est en train de tomber petit a petit dans le chaos de l'amour et qui se demande par quel moyen il pourra s'en sortir…

J'aimerais tant avoir des réponses a mes questions, savoir pourquoi je ressens ce genre de chose pour toi, pourquoi toutes tes petites attentions ne m'ont pas laissé indifférents même si ce n'était pas voulu.

Et surtout je voudrais savoir si tu ressens les mêmes sentiments que moi à ton égard, je pense que non, je ne suis qu'un ami. Malgré qu'en quelques jours nous sommes devenus très proche, je ne pense pas que tu me vois comme moi je peux te voir, et en même temps j'en suis soulagé car plus le temps passera et plus je t'oublierai…

Une voix me sort de mes pensées, celle de Kisa, à trop penser à toi je l'avais presque oublié, elle qui m'aime et qui ferait tout pour moi, alors que moi mon esprit et mon cœur se sont fait emprisonner par un autre. Je la regarde, elle est en train de me parler mais les sons que sa bouche produit, mon esprit ne les entends pas, non il refuse d'entendre sa voix, je me concentre et la regarde mais un autre visage se superpose sur celui de Kisa, le tien . Je ferme les yeux, secoue la tête et regarde de nouveaux cette femme, ça y est, j'entends ce quelle me dis.

- Ca fait deux jours que tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles Aoi, je m'inquiétais.

- Désolé Kisa, je ne voulais pas, j'ai eu des petits soucis mais tout va bien maintenant.

Je lui souris et m'approche d'elle, je l'enlace, mon cœur est calme, trop calme, il ne s'emballe plus comme il le faisait jusqu'à maintenant quand je la prenais dans mes bras, je me détache et lui souris de nouveau, elle s'approche et m'embrasse. Je me surprends à penser que je préférerais que ce soit toi …

Non, il ne faut pas, pourquoi irais-je voir ailleurs alors que Kisa m'aime de tout son cœur et que toi tu aimes Reita …

Je me détache d'elle, la regarde et prend la parole.

- Il est déjà tard, tu veux rester dormir ici ce soir?

Combattre le mal par le mal, voilà ma devise, il faut que je t'oublie et seule Kisa peut m'aider, elle me répond d'un simple hochement de la tête, puis nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre. Chambre qui a vu naître notre amour à cette femme que je tiens dans mes bras et moi. Nous nous endormons enfin, la nuit sera de courte durée mais réparatrice.

J'ai encore rêvé de toi, pourquoi?

J'ai rêvé de te tenir dans mes bras comme je la tiens en ce moment.

J'ai rêvé de tes lèvres contre les miennes.

J'ai rêvé que je faisais de ton corps mien à tout jamais.

J'ai rêvé que tu m'appartenais.

J'ai rêvé que tu m'aimais

Mais tout ceci n'était bien sur qu'un songe éphémère qui a pris fin quand mon réveil a décidé que s'en était trop.

Dans mes bras, un être sort de ceux de Morphée, elle me regarde et me sourit, je lui rends son sourire mais une part de moi sais bien que ce semblant de bonheur ne durera pas, qu'il n'est qu'illusoire, que dans peu de temps elle se rendra compte que mes sentiments pour elle ont changer et ne sont plus. Oui, je m'en rends aujourd'hui compte en seulement trois jours, mes sentiments que j'avais pour cet être ont disparu… Alors que d'autres sont nés.

Je me lève et vais à la salle de bain, me prépare et sort de l'appartement sans un mot, je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça mais c'est impossible je ne peux plus faire semblent, je sors mon téléphone et la rappelle, je m'excuse et lui dis que j'ai un rendez-vous important ce matin. Je suis lâche…

Une fois raccrocher, mon téléphone sonne, je réponds instinctivement et j'entends une voix que je n'avais entendue depuis une semaine.

Ta voix.

T'entendre me fais un bien fou, je ne sais pourquoi tu m'appelles mais qu'importe, tu l'as fait. Tu me demande si on peut se voir avant que tu ne repartes, je réponds sans hésiter une seconde.

Je vais te revoir…

Juste toi et moi, c'est plus que je n'aurais pu espérer.

Mais que vais-je te dire ?

Comment me comporter avec toi?

Je voudrais que tu ne te rendes compte de rien mais en même temps je voudrais savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi…

J'appelle mon lieu de travail, aujourd'hui je n'irai pas, je trouve une excuse puis rentre chez moi, tu dois arriver dans une heure, j'irais te chercher à la gare.

J'arrive à mon petit appartement, comme je le pensais, elle est partie. Je me dirige vers le canapé et m'assoupi.

Le téléphone sonne, je regarde le nom affiché sur l'écran … Mince je t'ai oublié, je décroche, enfile une veste et sort en courant.

- Bah t'es où?

- Désolé Kai, j'me suis endormi, j'suis là dans 5 minutes.

- Pas grave, je t'attends.

- A tout de suite.

Je cours à en perdre haleine, la gare n'est pas loin de chez moi mais a ce moment elle semble à des milles de moi. J'arrive enfin, je scrute tout autour de moi et te vois, la vision qui s'offre à moi me fait sourire.

Tu es la, tenant ton sac regardant tout autour de toi tel un enfant qui cherche ses parents à la sortie de l'école, je m'approche tout doucement de toi sans te lâcher du regard.

Tes yeux se posent enfin sur moi, tu me souris et te dirige vers moi.

J'y suis presque, te voilà juste en face de moi à quelques centimètres, un large sourire sur tes lèvres me fait fondre. Puis sans crier gare, tu te jette presque à mon cou. Une douce étreinte s'en suit, je n'aurais jamais penser que de te serrer dans mes bras pourrait être aussi agréable.

Quelques secondes plus tard tu te recules.

Non, reste, ne me laisses pas, j'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi.

Tu n'entends pas ma demande muette, et es maintenant loin de moi, tu mes souris, et prends la parole.

Tu m'as manqué A-chan

Toi aussi

Oui et plus que tu ne peux t'imaginer. J'ai tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire mais aucun mot ne sort et puis ce n'est pas le lieu idéal. Tu me sors de mes pensées en prenant ma main.

- Tu viens, on rentre chez toi? J'ai besoin de te parler mais pas ici.

Me parler?

Mais de quoi ?

Que veux tu me dire?

Je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps…

Il faut que je sache.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers mon appartement, en chemin nous parlons de tout et de rien

Nous arrivons assez rapidement.

Arrivés en haut je trouve Kisa devant la porte, j'ignore pourquoi mais la voir ne me fait vraiment pas plaisir, je me demande pourquoi elle vient gâcher le seul moment de tranquillité que je peux avoir avec toi.

En me voyant arriver elle sourit puis te vois, je crois déceler une pointe de déception dans son regard, non, j'ai du rêver.

Je prends la parole.

- Kisa? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-la?

- Ano …

Elle te regarde de façon intriguée et reprend la parole.

- Ano … Tu es parti si précipitamment ce matin … que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire au-revoir.

Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse, sans m'en rendre compte je fais un pas en arrière, elle semble surprise.

Enfin c'est normal, quel petit ami se reculerait quand sa copine l'embrasse …

Un petit ami qui vire de bord…

Je la regarde, elle à un regard que je ne connais pas d'elle.

Elle m'en veut, en même temps je la comprends.

Son regard se détache de moi et se pose sur toi, c'est un regard accusateur.

A t'elle comprit?

Non, c'est impossible, en plus il n'y a rien à comprendre … Tu n'es qu'un ami.

Elle me sort de ma torpeur.

- Chéri, tu ne me présente pas?

Chéri ? Jamais elle ne m'a appelé comme ça, son comportement est vraiment étrange. Je vais pour lui répondre quant à mon grand étonnement, Tu me coupes et te présente toi-même.

- Ano, je m'appelle Kai, je suis un ami d'Aoi.

Puis tu souris, ton sourire ne peu laisser personne de marbre pourtant …

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Kisa, et je suis la petite amie d'Aoi

Sa voix résonne dans ma tête, effectivement elle est ma petite amie.

- Tu lui souris de nouveau, et te tourne vers moi.

- Ano … on va peut être pas rester sur le pallier toute la journée.

- Tu as raison, entrons, tu viens Kisa?

- Non, je suis juste venue voir si tu allais bien, faut que je retourne bosser.

Elle m'embrasse de nouveaux, je ne bouge pas, puis elle te sourit et prend la parole.

- Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré Kai, a bientôt j'espère.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça sonne faux? Toi tu lui réponds simplement.

- Moi aussi Kisa, je suis content qu'Aoi ai quelqu'un comme toi pour s'occuper de lui.

Sur ces mots, elle redescend les escaliers et sort de l'immeuble. Nous rentrons enfin dans mon petit appartement.

Tu entres, te déchausses, et va directement t'installer dans mon canapé.

Voilà une des facettes que j'aime chez toi, ta spontanéité.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

- Ouais, je veux bien un verre de jus de pomme si tu as.

- Attends, je crois que oui.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et ouvre le frigo, oui, il me reste un peu de jus, je te sors un verre et en verse dedans, puis je te le ramène, et te le tends.

Tu me regarde mais ne semble pas presser de le prendre.

A quoi tu joue?

Je te fixe indécis, je ne comprends pas.

Tes yeux se remplissent de larme …

Pourquoi ?

Que t'arrive t'il?

Non, ne pleure pas, ça me fait trop mal.

Je te prends doucement dans mes bras et te berce comme une mère pourrait bercer son enfant.

Tes larmes cessent peu a peu de coulées, ta respiration reprend un rythme stable, te voilà enfin calmé.

Malgré tout, je continu de te bercer, puis, je te sens partir.

Tu es parti dans le pays de Morphée.

Je te prends dans mes bras, te soulève et me dirige vers ma chambre.

Je t'allonge sur le lit et quitte la chambre.

Dors mon bel ange, tout ira mieux à ton réveil.

Les heures passent. Je suis dans mon salon, et me retourne l'esprit pour comprendre ce qu'il peut t'arriver.

Pourquoi as-tu fondu en larme?

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien te tracasser de la sorte?

Que c'est-il passer?

Une main posée sur mon épaule me sort de mes songes.

Ta main.

Je lève la tête, tu me souris. Je baisse les yeux.

Tu viens t'asseoir à mes cotés et pose ta tête sur mon épaule et prends ma main.

Pourquoi?

Que me veux tu?

Tu vas enfin répondre à mes questions.

- Merci d'avoir été là tout à l'heure.

- C'est normal nous sommes… amis

Dire ces mots me déchire le cœur, je voudrais être plus que ton ami, je voudrais être à sa place à lui.

Mais où est-il à ce moment?

Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui te console à ce moment précis?

- Et merci de ne pas m'avoir poser de question sur mon état de tout à l'heure…

- Je ne l'ai pas fait mais je voudrais quand même comprendre …

- Oui, c'est normal.

Ta voix se fait de plus en plus basse, tu ravale un sanglot puis reprends la parole.

- Je…J'ai des doutes sur mes sentiments

- Comment ça?

- Je sais que j'aime Reita, il n'y a aucun doute mais…

Pourquoi me dis tu que tu en aimes un autre?

Pourquoi me fais-tu autant souffrir?

- Mais… quelque chose a changer, je le sens distant ces derniers temps, je pense qu'il ne m'aime plus.

- Tu m'as dis que c'était sur tes sentiments que tu avais des doutes…

Ai-je le droits d'espérer? Laissez moi ce droit, je vous en conjure.

- Oui, sur mes sentiments car le fait qui soit si distant ne me fais pas souffrir comme il le faudrait…

- Mais tu n'as pas le droit de souffrir…

Mes mots sont sortis tous seuls mais tellement bas que je suis sur que tu ne les as pas entendus. Pourtant…

- Merci

- Pourquoi tu me remercie?

- Car tu es là, sans rien me demander en retour.

Je ne te demande rien en apparence mais mon cœur te crie de m'aimer …

- Aoi?

- Oui?

- Tu crois que je dois le laisser partir?

Pourquoi tu me demande ça a moi?

Ma réponse serais sans appèle.

Non, il faut que je fasse face à mon cœur. Je prends une grande inspiration puis te réponds simplement.

- Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question.

- …

- Contente-toi seulement de faire ce que te dicte ton cœur.

Après avoir entendu ma réponse, tu te lèves. Je le savais, tu as décidé d'aller le rejoindre. Tu sorts ton téléphone et semble taper un message.

- Tu as décidé c'est bien ça?

- Oui.

Tu te rediriges vers moi, me souris, jamais je n'ai vu un sourire aussi beau. Je me perds dans celui-ci. Enfin tu t'avance et me chuchote à l'oreille.

- Et tu sais ce que mon cœur me dicte ?

- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Tu te recules et te rassieds à mes cotés.

Ta main vient se poser sur ma cuisse, ce simple contacte me fait frissonner.

Tu rapproche ton visage du mien.

Je ne te suis plus, que veux-tu? Pourquoi me souris-tu de cette façon?

Tu reprends enfin la parole.

- Aoi, que ressens-tu pour moi?

Ma respiration se bloque, pourquoi cette question?

Le sais-tu déjà?

Des sueurs froides me parcourent.

T'entendre me poser cette question me renvoie à mes propres interrogations.

Effectivement, que ressens-je pour toi?

- Je …

- Aoi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes, je t'en pris.

Je te regarde.

Les larmes coulent de nouveaux sur tes joues devenues si pâles.

J'attrape ta main posée sur ma cuisse et l'apporte à ma bouche, je pose un délicat baiser au creux de celle-ci.

J'essuie ensuite les larmes espiègles qui tentent de forcer le passage de tes si jolis yeux.

Je pose une main sur ta joue puis une seconde sur l'autre.

J'approche mon visage du tien et dépose mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

Nos lèvres se sont à peine effleurées que déjà j'ai vu des milliers d'étoiles.

Je m'éloigne à contre cœur de ton visage brisant ce chaste baiser et te susurre quelques mots à l'oreille.

Juste trois mots.

- Je t'aime.

Une larme coule mais cette fois ci, c'est sur ma joue qu'elle suit son chemin.

Tu l'attrape au vol et l'emprisonne au creux de ta main.

Tu dépose à ton tour tes lèvres sur les miennes, notre premier vrai baiser.

Cette nuit est la notre, elle voit naître notre amour, un amour qui m'a torturé trop longtemps mais qui aujourd'hui me fait vivre.

Demain j'appellerais Kisa mais ce soir rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

Seul compte ce nouvel amant.

Mon amant.

Et toi?

Comment vas-tu faire pour Reita?

Que vas-tu lui dire?

Peut-être l'as tu déjà fait?

Ce message que tu as envoyé, c'est ça?

Il est 10 heures, je m'éveille tout doucement, te cherches du regard mais ne te trouve pas à mes cotés.

Je me lève, et me dirige vers le salon pensent te trouver mais rien.

Enfin presque rien.

Sur la table basse, une lettre.

Je la prend d'une main tremblante et lit les quelques lignes.

Elle m'échappe des mains.

Je tombe à genou et un flot de larme s'échappe de mes yeux.

Tu as fais ton choix… et ce n'est pas moi.

" A-chan merci pour cette nuit,

je vais essayer de tout reconstruire avec Rei', Je crois qu'il y a encore de l'espoir

Désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire ton bonheur.

Kai "

OWARI.


End file.
